


Quatervois

by xypeilo



Series: The Unimportant Yet Very Important Moments In Life [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Derogatory Language, Discrimination, Fluff, Humor, Insecurities, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter's birthday and although Wade is more than happy to give him anything, this particular requests throws him off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepping Out of the Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why Spideypool fics are easier for me to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Quatervois** (qua-ter-vwa) _noun:_

A crossroad; a critical decision or turning point in one's life.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wade, I--" It took Peter a long pause to find the right moment--the _exact_ second that felt right. Wade waited patiently as he chowed down on a taco, legs swinging over the balcony. His mask was rolled up to his nose, but Peter could feel his boyfriend eyeing him--silently urging him to get on with it before he finished chewing and started nagging. "I know what I want for my birthday."

Despite the odd hesitation and worry on Peter's face, Wade shoved the last bite of the taco in his mouth and nodded cheerfully with his mouth full. "Anyfing for muh Peedee."

Peter waited until he finished chewing and rolled his mask down. He crossed his legs and faced Peter, giving him his full and undivided attention.

**(Wade, that's the look. Peter is doing that look again.)**

_Psh, what look? Peter always looks like that after tacos._

**[I don't know, Wade. This looks like it could be a real problem.]**

**(My 'Shit, Something's Up' meter is sky-rocketing right now. Brace yourself!)**

"It's…something I wouldn't usually ask of you." Peter said carefully, fidgeting.

Wade wiggled his eyebrows as a he pondered on some sexy scenes. Maybe Peter would ask him to tie him up during sex or gag him. Maybe he'd wanna call him Daddy and get spanked. The fantasies ran wild in his head until Peter flicked his forehead.

" _Ow_ \--anything Petey. Really. You name it, and I'll be on it. More like on _you_ but--"

"It's not like that, Wade. I'm being serious. This really means a lot to me, but I understand if you don't want to do it."

"Psh, what could you possibly ask of me that I wouldn't wanna do?"

**[You don't like doing anything, Wade. That's the problem.]**

_Well you're not wrong!_

Peter took off his mask and grabbed one of Wade's hands, caressing his thumbs along his palm. Peter looked down and swallowed, sighed, and then looked back up at Wade.

"I um…" Peter took another deep breath. "I'd like for us to have dinner together out in public. Unmasked."

**(He just asked the unaskable!)**

Wade froze, still processing the question in his head. Unmasked? Showing the _world_ who Deadpool really is? What Wade Wilson really looks like? Showing the _world_ his putrid skin?--to be discriminated against and made fun of simply because his features do not meet society's standards of ' _normal_ '? Wade started to feel his insecurities clawing in the back of his head, gashing at the confidence he spent years trying build.

**(ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!)**

**[Wade, you could always say 'no'.]**

Before Wade could respond to Peter, a shriek came from below. Both of their gazes darted to the sound, where several gunshots followed. Peter sighed and put his mask on.

"We'll talk about this later." He pecked his cheek and stood up. "I have to tend to this. Meet me at home, yeah?"

"Okay." And Peter was off.

-

"He's asking me out? Like _out_ , out? Does he _not_ see my face? Does he _not_ know what I look like under this sexy costume? Why can't I show up as Deadpool? We'd be less likely to get interrupted because everyone knows who I am! I just look like a helpless burn victim without my usual attire! I even go to bed in this outfit!"

**[Wade, there's nothing wrong with the way you look under the Deadpool costume.]**

"Easy for you to say, you're just a damn rectangle!" Wade groaned, pacing the living room back and forth. His skin was beginning to get irritated and he couldn't help but scratch his body all over."I don't want to say no to Petey because this is something he really wants. He doesn't ask for much anyway. But I'm just--I'm not ready, y'know?"

**[Just take a deep breath. Peter loves you enough to respect your opinion. You don't have to do this.]**

"But I also _want_ to--it might help me in some way and it would make Peter happy!"

**[Don't just do something that'll make people happy, Wade. Do it for _you_ too.]**

"Right…" Wade sat down on the couch and took off his gloves. He critically examined the skin he spent so hard during his days to ignore. To forget he was ugly. But Peter loved him no matter what. Every night Peter would fall asleep to gently outlining the scars on his skin. He never hesitated to kiss his scarred lips, or peck all over his face to wake him up. For some reason, Peter _loved_ the way he looked. It wouldn't matter to him if Wade had a third nipple on his forehead or something--he would cherish every part of him.

Wade promptly went into their room and started going through his clothes. Aside from the white t-shirts and funny patterned boxers he wore around the house only, Wade had nothing else. He tried putting on one of Peter's tees, but they were too small.

Wade sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Guess we're going shopping."

-

Peter came home to an empty house, which never happened-- _ever_. Despite the hard exterior Wade presented, he was really sensitive. Peter knew he was risking their relationship by asking something so heavily of him. It made him a bit sad for some reason that even though they've dated for almost two years, Wade wasn't comfortable with him yet.

Peter didn't mean to be selfish and impatient if that was how Wade perceived it. Whenever Wade got upset, he'd run away and wouldn't come back for months, using the excuse that he had mercenary work to tend to.

Peter took off his mask and tossed it to the side while he trudged to the kitchen in a glum state. He went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice, and drank from it.

"Happy birthday to me," he sang to himself bitterly. He wished he never asked--having Wade alone was a good enough gift. Why did he have to ask for something so stupid? Peter practically threw the carton back in the fridge and tossed himself on the couch, trying to forget his stupid mistake and fell asleep.

-

Peter was knocked out on the couch when Wade came home early in the morning as quietly as possible. He kept bumping into the side tables and knocked over picture frames with the handfuls of bags from every clothing store he came across. He hadn't worn a normal outfit since before his treatment, so he kept the question of "What would Peter choose?" while he was browsing.

He snuck into the bedroom and quickly dressed in something Peter would approve of; he wore a forest green utility jacket accented in brown with a thin gray zip-up zipped half way, showing a white v-neck under that. He slipped into dark blue skinnies and black combat boots, almost forgetting how to use shoelaces. To top it off, he put on a dark gray beanie. He spent about half an hour staring at himself in the mirror.

"This is a bad, _bad_ idea." Wade sat at the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands.

**(But we look good! Just look! We're naturals choosing some decent attire!)**

**[I'd say you look adequate. Not use to seeing you _not_ in skin tight clothes or ridiculous boxers.]**

**(You've already gotten this far, Wade. I mean, we just spent over three hundred dollars on clothes. You can't just stop now.)**

"You're right, you're right. Alright, I got this. _I got this!_ "

**(Yes. You got this.)**

**[It's now or never, Wade.]**

"Right. Okay. Here I go."

 

Wade walked to the door and took a deep breath. _I can't keep hiding forever._ Wade turned the knob and slowly walked out, still finding Peter on his stomach in his Spider-Man outfit, snoring quietly. Wade's hands shook and he felt his heart racing.

_What if he doesn't like it? What if this is a sick joke?_

**[Wade, relax. This is Peter we're talking about. Not the bullies from your childhood.]**

_Right, right, right._ Okay _._

**(You can still turn back now, but just think of the consequences.)**

_I know._

Wade bent over and shook Peter lightly. The brunet groaned softly and lazily swatted Wade's hand.

"Babe, wake up." Wade whispered, his voice shaky and uncertain.

Peter yawned. "Mmf, no."

"I have a surprise for you."

"Hmm?"

Wade grinned, almost forgetting his problem when he loved watching Peter wake up. "I said I have a surprise for you."

Peter kept his eyes closed and mumbled, "For what?"

"Your _birthday_ , silly."

Peter rubbed the gunk out of the corners of his eyes and slowly opened them. He squinted, trying to make out the unfamiliar figure in front of him without his contacts. Then his eyes went wide. He abruptly sat up and scanned Wade from head to toe.

"W-Wade…"

Wade scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I'm not good with outfits, I know. But you asked me out on a date and I wanted to find something decent--"

Peter put a hand on his forehead as if he realized he had done something wrong. "Wade, you didn't have to do this. You don't have to force yourself--"

The merc put his hands on Peter's shoulders to calm him down. "Peter, I'm not forcing myself. I _want_ to do this. I just--it's a big step for me and yeah it took me by surprise, but I'm willing to do this. For _us_."

Peter covered his mouth as his eyes started to get watery. "Oh Wade…" He suddenly embraced him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so, so proud of you..."

"I wouldn't have done it without you, Petey."

**(That went well.)**

**[See? That wasn't so bad.]**

_This was literally the hardest thing in my life besides my mad boner for Petey Parker._

**[Don't ruin it, Wade.]**

Wade pulled Peter away from him and looked at him in the eyes. "Now, let's go out. shall we?"

"Right _now_?"

"Well I know you said dinner, but I figured we could spend the day together to make up for your birthday."

Peter still looked hesitant and uncomfortable with the notion. "Are you sure? Are you comfortable with that?"

Wade chuckled. "I just spent three hundred dollars on clothes, I gotta get use to stepping out of my comfort zone."

Peter flinched, his expression stern now. "You spent _how_ much?"

**(Whoops.)**


	2. Facing Your Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Wade and Peter's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Enjoy!

Being exposed in public was more nerve wrecking than Wade had imagined. He played several possible scenarios in his head where people wouldn't notice him because there have been weirder things in a Wal-Mart that everyone tends to overlook because hell, it's _Wal-Mart_. But he wasn't in Wal-Mart, and nobody overlooked him. Wade Wilson was exposed from head to toe in the public. Although he was bundled up to where only his hands and most of his head were visible, people still stared and people stared hard.

_I could really go for my mask right now. Should've had an emergency mask stuffed in my pocket or something._

**(Human eye contact is really friggin' intimidating, man. I feel like I'm on the red carpet.)**

But for Peter, he tried to ignore them. He tried to control his breathing and think about other things. He reminded himself over and over that people stared just the same when he was Deadpool. But this was different somehow; It was like all his secrets and his entire life was written all over his body in a permanent marker for everyone to see.

He was beginning to panic as Peter guided him around downtown. Maybe a park would've been better, where no one was around. But Wade insisted to go straight into the busy area--after all, the only way to conquer your fear is to face it.

**(We haven't even overcome the fear of spiders, and we kill them every day!)**

**[I'd withhold that information from Peter for the rest of your life.]**

"Wade." Peter waved his hand in front of Wade's face.

Wade flinched and met the sincerely concerned eyes of his lover. "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay? We can go home if it's too much."

Wade laughed it off nervously. "Psh, I'm fine, Petey. Just a little nervous."

" _Just_ a little?" Peter eyed their entwined hands--Wade was clutching it tightly. He immediately loosened his grip and sighed.

"It's gonna take some time," he said quietly, and added quickly,"--but I'm not going to give up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Peter narrowed his eyes and said slowly, "Alright. Do you wanna get breakfast here?"

**(Food? Food. Food always makes the soul happier. What is life without food?)**

Wade looked at the small café they were standing next to. There was a couple people inside and the acoustic music playing in the background calmed his nerves just a tad. Wade nodded his head and they both went in.

 

Despite the obvious glances, nothing was said and Wade was beginning to get use to it. They both ordered an omelet and ate quickly to avoid further attention. When they were almost done, a family of three came in and noticed him immediately. The parents quickly looked away to be polite but their daughter who was about five or six wouldn't take his eyes off of him.

Wade tried to ignore it until the girl spoke up as she seated herself at their table. "Mama, why does that man look different?"

_And why do you look like the female and midget version of Donald Trump?_

**(POINTS!!!)**

**[Wade, she's a child. That remark isn't necessary.]**

_But there is_ clearly _a resemblance!_

Wade saw in his peripherals the mother smack her daughter's hand. "It's rude to point. And stop staring--would _you_ like it if someone stared at you like that?"

_If I was Deadpool and if that girl was a grown man, I'd unalive him right now._

**[Why does it have to be a _man_? It doesn't make a difference.]**

_You're right. I'd probably steal her Starbucks cup. That's basically like taking away a part of their soul._

"No." The little girl mumbled and shifted so she was facing away from Wade.

Without thinking, Wade turned his head to family and smiled softly. "No no, it's alright. It's not often you see a man with skin like mine."

"What happened to you?" the little girl quickly asked. The mother tried to reprimand her again but Wade beat her.

"I was uh…" Wade glanced at Peter who didn't know how to react to the situation. He just stared at him with wide eyes with a fork full of omelet halfway to his mouth. "I was fighting the bad guys."

The little girl gawked at him. "Are you a soldier?"

Wade couldn't help but smile at the label and answered slowly. "Yeah. Yeah I am, actually."

The girl smiled wide and ran over to Wade. With her hands behind her back and her chin down in slight shyness but her eyes solely on him, she handed him a small flower. "Those booboos must have been really painful. Thank you for your hard work. You'll always be my hero!"

**(Oh, my _kokoro_...)**

With that said, she immediately ran back to her seat, leaving both Wade and Peter completely frozen. The parents laughed and mumbled an apology about the attention, but Wade wouldn't leave his gaze from the flower.

_Okay, I take back my Donald Trump insult._

 

Feeling good, Wade walked around town a little more confidently with Peter. Of course, the staring continued, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about the little girl and her comment.

It wasn't until he accidentally bumped into someone who immediately made a harsh remark that things went back to square one. "Watch your step, you goddamn _clown_."

Peter instantly took offense and grabbed the man by the collar, slamming him against the wall. "What the _fuck_ did you just call him?"

The man was taken aback by his incredible strength. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"Peter, it's okay--" Wade tried to intervene but Peter swatted him away.

Peter slammed the man against the wall again. "What the fuck is wrong with people like you? _Why can't you keep your comments to yourself, huh?_ "

**(This is getting a little too serious for my taste.)**

**[Wade, do something now.]**

"Peter, **_stop_**. You're making a scene." Wade barked. Peter flinched and turned around, seeing passerby glance horrifically at him and Wade. Peter shoved the guy away who started running and grabbed Wade's hand, guiding him away from the attention.

He dragged him silently to a small botanical garden away from the bustling commuters and townsfolk and sat him down on a bench. Before them was a large pond filled with Koi fish and decorated profusely with lily pads. There were various hues that signify autumn tinted in the leaves of the trees that stretched comfortably over the pond--almost enclosing it and its inhabitants within to keep it safe and hidden. It was a sweet secret to be a part of at the moment. The irritation in Peter and the insecurities that were overwhelming Wade quickly dissipated at the grand sight before them. The birds chirping harmoniously together, the wind caressing their skin carefully, and the absence of human voices put them both at ease.

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry I ruined our date. We can still go home if you want."

Wade sat back and entwined his fingers behind his head. "Nah, it's actually not so bad."

"Wade, you can be honest with me. I bet you're freaking out right now."

With his gaze resting on the still pond, Wade shook his head. "No, actually. I realized that no matter who you are or what you look like, there's still going to be people that judge you. I didn't realize that until now. I can honestly say I'm having fun. I hope despite the little predicaments we bumped into, that you're having a good birthday."

Peter smiled. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He sat back and grabbed Wade's hand, entwining it with his. He looked at Wade who looked back, seemingly lost in thought until he brought the back of Wade's hand to his lips. "This is honestly the best gift ever."

_Yeah, I'm in love with this guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you live somewhere where there's no Wal-Mart and you have absolutely no idea what it is, here's an idea: http://www.peopleofwalmart.com

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Kudos?


End file.
